Der Blumentopf, der nicht zu kleben war!
by Mone-chan
Summary: Nun ist sie da!!! Die Fortsetzung von "Vegeta und der Blumentopf" ^___^´ ... was soll ich dazu sagen!? Einfach mal lesen!? *gg* ^^


Jau! Tatsächlich ist eine Fortsetzung der FF "Vegeta und der Blumentopf" entstanden!!! *dop* ^_^´  
  
Gewidmet ist diese FF einzig und allein meinem Cu-Schätzchen, da diesmal sie die Schuldige für diese FF ist/war. *knuffz* ^^ (Ihr müsst wissen, dass beide Teile nur durch die Titel entstanden sind! *gg* ^^)  
  
Man muss nicht umbedingt den 1. Teil gelesen haben, es wäre aber Ratsam, da man sonst Vegetas Verhalten nicht ganz so versteht! *lol* ^^  
  
Natürlich gehören mir die Charaktere auch in dieser FF nicht mir (nur der Blumentopf und ??? --- ... euch ja nicht zu viel verraten will *gg* ^^) und wie immer gibt´s auch kein Geld! *heulheul* ^^  
  
Charaktere: Vegeta, Bulma, Blumentopf und ??? (... findet es herraus! *gg* ^^)  
  
Warning: vorsicht, verrückt! *gg* ^_^´  
  
Würde mich riesig über Kommentare freun, also dann viel Spass beim Lesen! ^^  
  
Mone  
  
Grüße gehen an:  
  
- Proud: ... tja! Was Vegata nachts macht, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen! *zwinker* ^___^´  
  
- Fried-chan: Ich bezweifle zwar, des ich unbedingt ein Blumentopf sein will, aber warum nicht!? *knuddl* ^___^  
  
- Endemeic: *dich gerade noch festhalten kann, bevor du vom Fensterbrett runterfällst* *gg* ^^ ... hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil genausogut! ^^  
  
- MahinSakuko: *knuddl* ^^  
  
- all: *alle ganz doll knuffz, die sich auch noch die Fortsetzung antun wolln* *gg* ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Blumentopf der nicht zu kleben war!  
  
Eine Woche ist nun schon vergangen und noch immer keine Besserung in Sicht. Unruhig ging Vegeta vor dem Bett auf und ab. Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen feuchten Augen wieder (Anm: ... er wird doch wohl nicht geheult haben!?! ^_^). Trotz Bulmas hervoragenden "Heilkünsten" alias "Klebekünsten" (Anm: ... kein Wunder, dass das nix wird! *gg* ... der arme Blumentopf! *ihn bemitleide* Armes Ding!!! *streichel* ^__^) schien es nicht gut um Vegetas Schützling zu stehen. Erschöpft seufzte der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin auf. Wie soll das bloss alles weitergehn?  
  
Er wusste es nicht. Ohne dieses wundervolle Objekt fand er keinen großen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben.  
  
Die besorgte Bulma versuchte wirklich alles - aber wirklich "ALLES" (Anm: *hg* ^^) - was in ihrer Macht stand, doch nur der neueste Kleber zauberte einen leichten Freudens- oder Hoffnungsschimmer in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. Aus einer Woche wurde ein Monat, doch da kam Bulma die rettende Idee ...!!! (Anm: Na? Alle schon gespannt? Habt ihr eine Ahnung? *grins* ^^)  
  
Einen Tag später:  
  
Während Vegeta vor Erschöpfung (Anm: Der Arme hat ja vor Sorge kaum ein Auge zugemacht! *ihn knuddl* *gg* ^_^) noch friedlich vor sich hindöste, schlich sich Bulma einstweilen aus der Wohnung. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie hatte gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte ... einen Blumentopf!!! (Anm: TADAAAAAA!!!!!!! ^^)  
  
Aber nicht irgendeinen Blumentop --- nein!!!! Sondern einen bis ins kleinste Detail gehenden, identischen Blumentopf. Stolz begutachtete sie ihre neue Errungenschaft. (Anm: *auch so einen haben will* ^^´) Aber nun musste sie sich beeilen, wenn sie ihren Schatz überraschen wollte.   
  
Kurze Zeit später wechselte sie unbemerkt die Blumentöpfe aus. Grinsend weckte sie den immer noch schlafenden Vegeta.  
  
"Schnell" schrie sie und zog Vegeta sofort mit ins andere Zimmer und da stand "er":  
  
... wundervoll und in seiner ganzen Pracht strahlte der Blumentopf Vegeta entgegen. Nun konnte dieser seine Freudentränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und beförderte anschließend seinen heißgeliebten, "unersetzbaren" (Anm: *sweatdrop* ^^), wertvollen Blumentopf wieder behutsam auf das sagenumworbene Fensterbrett.  
  
Ende  
  
Tja! Ihr fragt euch nun sicher was aus dem "echten" Blumentopf geworden ist, dem Armen --- ... dies erfahrt ihr dann in "Vegeta´s Blumentopf und die Müllkippe"!!!  
  
*lauter erschrockene Gesichter seh* *täschel* *euch beruhig* ^__________^´  
  
Neeeeee.... des will ich euch dann doch nicht antun! *lol* *rofl* *alle drücks* ^^  
  
... und? Hoffe, euch hat´s gefalln! Ja ich weiß! Nicht so einfallsreich wie beim letzten Mal, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr diese FF gut und unbeschadet überlebt habt! *gg* ^^  
  
Mone 


End file.
